Heat plus pressure plus coal equals diamonds
by joyincreation
Summary: [Slash, my first one] Will, Warren, the Paper Lantern and an intervention, what could possibly come of this? Well Warren's dad getting out of Jail with the Commanders help, and some freaky DNA stuff.
1. Mom, this is Warren my boyfriend

A/N: Hola! This is my first Slash piece and my first Sky High piece so just realize that before you judge to harshly. Now the real reason I started reading WillxWarren was because I wanted to write some one shot slash fics to prepare for one of my more intrusive stories but the more I read the more I really began to like the pairing, and now here we are. So I'm thinking that this will be multi-chaptered but if you guys like how I leave it then tell me and it's all good…

Oh and I'm really hoping for some input, like serious reviewers that can just tell me random things they liked, didn't like, how they think the story should go, really I'm hoping for any thing that you randomly think while reading this story, you may think I won't be interested but trust me I will.

Just one more thing before I go on I stole a lot of things from other stories, like a lot, so I'm really sorry but I'm not sure where I got all of this if it's yours then tell me and I'll put you up here and recognize you as the muse you are.

I'm a liar this is the last thing, I really shouldn't be posting this considering that I have four other fics that need my attention but I'm thinking about putting one of them on hold for a while and so you guys who like this may get irregular updates, but most likely big ones.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Guys we need to talk," Layla said sitting down in front of Will and Warren. She had called them last night and told them to meet her at the Paper Lantern, this discussion was a long time coming but only Layla recognized that.

"Talk about what?" Warren said glaring at Layla, sure she was his friend but that didn't mean his shift wasn't starting any minute and he didn't really feel in the mood for a heart to heart, especially if Will's heart was going to be involved, not that he didn't like Will…in fact that was the problem.

"Talk about the fact that you guys like each other, Will I know that we've been going out for a while now, and I can say that I've always kind of known in the back of my mind that you were gay, I'm your best friend I'm supposed to know these things even before you do. This has just gone on to far; even Zach suspects something…Zach! I mean if you guys are obvious enough for him to notice then you guys really can't deny this anymore." Layla said still with her business face on after the openly shocked faces and death glares she had been receiving from both of them.

"Layla, are you breaking up with me?" Will asked in a small voice, sure he knew that everything she said was true, even if he would ever admit it, but it still sucked when someone broke up with you.

"Will, I'm not breaking up with you, because when you kind of have an intervention to tell your boyfriend and his best friend that they're both gay and in love with each other I'm not exactly sure that's called breaking up with him, but we are breaking up…because well lets face it, your gay. It wouldn't be fair to either of us to stay in this thing when we know it won't work, you and Warren deserve to be happy, now I believe I've said all I've needed to say, I'm going to go before you two start either decapitating each other or making out." And with that Layla picked up her crocheted bag and walked out of the Paper Lantern.

Will got out of the booth that he was sharing with Warren and slid into the one that Layla was previously occupying. Both sat there for minutes just thinking about what Layla had said.

"Don't lie to me," Warren said quietly resting his arms on the table playing with his worn gloves.

"What?" Will asked confused, a look he commonly wore.

"Just before I ask you my question, promise you won't lie to me," Warren said looking up at Will with an expression hardly anyone had ever seen on his face, something that resembled…hope.

"Okay," Will said despite what the question he knew was coming would mean for him.

"Was she right?" Warren asked but then seeing the look on Wills face decided to continue, "I mean about the being gay part, because you know we can deal with the other stuff later,"

"Yeah," Will said looking down at his own bare hands, "She was right, I never really knew until last year,"

"Really? You're not just joking with me, because you've never really given any…" Warren faded off not knowing quite the word he wanted to use was,

"Yeah really, I mean I wasn't exactly broadcasting it, the first time it even occurred to me that I might be my mom brought it up to me, that was possibly the weirdest day of my life, we were just in the kitchen and she just asked me 'Will are you gay?' I couldn't answer her, because frankly I didn't know, it was just so…why are you…" Will rambled a bit before coming to the point.

"Will, I would have thought it was obvious, I mean I'm flaming for Christ's sake, I'm gayer than sunshine, I'm gayer than rainbows, hell I can't even think straight," Warren laughed in a very un-Warren like manner.

"So that's why you and Ice Girl…" Will said still nervous despite the fact that both of the gay best friends just admitted to each other that they're gay, after there friend pointed out that they loved each other.

"Yeah, that's why me and Ice Girl… Will sorry but I've got to ask, what about the other thing she said, that true too?" Warren asked now hope clearly evident in his tone.

"About me being in love with you? Yeah that one she wasn't lying about," Will said looking down

"Then I guess Layla is just right about everything huh?" Warren smiled, now that was something virtually no one saw.

"I don't know was she?" Will asked looking straight into Warren's eyes for the first time tonight.

"Oh hell yes," Warren grinned, the immediately got an evil look on his face, "I'll be right back,"

Warren ran off into the kitchen and cam back a minute later with a bag full of food and an unusual smile on his face.

"Where are we going, why are you smiling like that, and what just happened?" Will asked as Warren pulled him to his feet and out the door.

"We are going to your house, I'm smiling because the guy I've been obsessing over since he lifted me on a table just said he loved me, and what just happen is I asked my boss off," Warren explained easily, walking with Will down the street his hand still in Will's.

"And she just let you off?" Will asked very surprised, from his experience with Warren's boss, she didn't seem the type to let Warren go.

"Yeah, I'm practically family, and when family says the need time off to spend with there new boyfriend you let them off," Warren said as if it was the most simple thing in the world. "Now fly me to your house,"

Will didn't argue considering Warren had just called him his boyfriend in the park outside of the paper lantern, where Will had spotted several other heroes.

When Will set down in his mother's customary spot in the backyard he stumbled a little on a misplaced rock. Luckily Warren was still in his arms and held him up while laughing at him, "Still having trouble with landing?"

"Nope, never had a problem with landing, I think its you," Will grinned at the beautiful look on Warrens face.

"You've never had a problem landing with me before," Warren said keeping his hand in Wills as they walked to the house

"True but you were never my boyfriend before," Will smirked back at him, then got his evil, I'm planning something face on, not un-like the one Warren had earlier. "Follow my lead,"

And with that Will let go of Warren's hand and walked briskly into the house, with Warren laughing following him in. Will sat down on one of the kitchen stools with Warren standing behind him, when Josie came into the kitchen with a coffee mug.

"Hey boys, Will I thought you were meeting Layla at the Paper Lantern, did you guys have a fight?" Josie asked pouring the slightly cool coffee into her mug with a worried expression.

"No, we didn't have a fight, but we did break up," Will said smiling at the reaction he was sure to get.

"Aw, sweetie, are you okay, I mean this is the first time you've really broken up…well besides the whole Royal Pain thing, but she was evil so that didn't really count…" Josie drifted off taking a sip of coffee.

"Yeah mom, it was a mutual decision anyways…oh how rude of me, mom I would like to introduce Warren Peace…" Will said with a flourish indicating Warren, while the hero in question mumbled things about 'that was sooo gay' that only Will could hear.

"Sweetie, I think I know Warren by now he comes over almost everyday," Josie laughed and took an exceptionally long drag of the coffee, laughing slightly,

"Mom, you didn't let me finish, I would like to introduce you to Warren Peace, my new boyfriend," Will smiled as Josie spit out her coffee, in a totally cheesy staged for the movies way, "later,"

And with that Will grabbed Warren's hand and led his upstairs to his bedroom, locking the door as he went.

"Well that was fun," Warren laughed plopping down on the bed and began to look about the room he had been in so many times, "You do realize that we left the food downstairs though right?"

"Damn it, I knew there was something I forgot," Will said lying down next to Warren and smiled up at him.

"That's not the only thing you forgot," Warren smirked

"What else did I forget?" Will asked thinking Warren was being serious, in a way he was.

"This," Warren said and dipped his head so lips met. Kissing a boy was definitely different, it was rougher yet smoother, kind of weird but in a good way, plus Warren had this smoky taste to him that made it all the better.

"Well, I'm very forgetful, I guess it's a good thing I have you to remind me isn't it?" Will joked breathlessly when they pulled away.

"What would you do without me?" Warren mocked pulling Will closer and leaning his chin on Will's head.

"I honestly don't know, and I really don't want to think about it," Will said with a serious look on his face.

"Well neither do I, so I would suggest other activites to take our minds off of it," Warren suggested and leaned down to kiss him once more.

The fluffiness and kissing kept going on until Will's mom knocked on his door. Will quickly rolled away from Warren and opened the door to his mother, turning back around and sitting on his desk chair like that's where he'd been the entire time.

"Will I know that's not where you were before you opened up, don't try and fool me it won't work," She smiled as Will sheepishly walked over and sat on his bed. "Now your fathers coming home any minute, what are we telling him?"

Will blanched at the thought of his father coming home and then proceeded to stutter and gape at his mother while Warren just laughed.

"Now as a parent I feel that I should tell your father exactly what's going on, and as a wife too, I don't keep secrets from your father. If he asks me straight out 'is Will gay' or 'Is Will dating Warren' I'm not going to lie to him, but I won't say anything if that's what you want," Josie said leaning against the door frame looking very serious.

"No…no I'll tell him…just…let me tell him," Will said thinking about how best to approach the subject.

"Okay but I think that privacy is very important…sanctum perhaps?" Josie suggested as she made her way back down to the kitchen to reheat the food Warren had so thoughtfully brought.

"So your telling your dad, who put my dad in jail, that your dating the son of his arch enemy and your gay for said son?" Warren summed up with an amused smirk on his face.

"I'm glad you think this is so funny," Will said and then proceeded to pace the room and just generally freak out. "You know you don't even have to be in there when I tell him, I mean that's got to do something to a guy to find out that his only son is gay… I mean I don't think that the gay thing would bother him so bad if it wasn't for the legacy part of it…the man is the commander for Christ sakes, the man is deffinately gonna want grandchildren, and now I can't do that for him…and my mom she's really cool so telling her wasn't a big thing especially since she had already suspected it, but my dad is blind to these things, he didn't even know that I was hero support until I shouted it at him,"

Warren immediately got up and hugged him from behind moving him so he was directly in front of the full length mirror. "Look you are going to be fine…you don't have to do this tonight you know. And if you do then just remember that no matter what happens that, were here, how long has it taken us to get here? Its worth it no matter what, I'm here and your mom's cool, Layla and the rest of the gang are cool."


	2. Legacies

Will looked across the table and seeing Warren give him that smirk he finally got up the courage to at least get his father in a place that he could tell him.

"Um…dad can I talk to you…in private?" Will asked nervously asked his father sitting at the head of the table.

"Sure, we can talk in the study," Steve said, although everyone at the table knew he meant the sanctum it was just easier to always stick with saying study in case someone was listening.

The got up and left there empty desert plates for Josie and Warren to clean. Walking into the study then sliding down the poles he bit his lip thinking about the best way to phrase it.

"Dad, me and Layla broke up today," Will blurted out as his father halted on his way to the pool table.

"What?" Steve asked confused.

"Me and Layla…actually it was more of an intervention, she and Warren convinced me that I actually liked someone else," Will said taking it one step at a time.

"I bet Warren loved that with his ice girl," Steve joked not getting that his son just said he liked someone else.

"Actually Warren's gay dad," Will said not meaning to put Warren out there like that but still wanting to test his dads gay waters whether they are temperate or homophobic.

"Huh," His dad said and went back to setting up the pool table.

"So you don't have a problem with that then?" Will said thinking that this conversation vaguely resembled his conversation about him being a sidekick with his father; hopefully this one would go better.

"With Warren being gay? No not really, although now that I think about it there were always signs, I mean he is flaming," Steve said a serious as possible almost making Will laugh, "There's nothing wrong with being gay,"

"So you'd be okay if I was gay?" Will asked tentatively

"Sure," Steve said absent-mindedly as he broke.

"Well good because I am," Will said with more confidence in his voice, wow this was going exactly like when he told his father he was a sidekick.

"Are what?" Steve said oblivious

"Gay!" Will almost shouted

"Who's gay?" Steve said looking up directly at Will now.

"Me dad, I'm gay, hell I'm super gay. Me and Warren are dating, that's what the intervention was for, Layla was telling us both that we were gay and in love with each other," Will said and would have started ranting about just how gay he was if it wasn't for the look on his fathers face.

"Sooooo…you're gay huh?" Steve said his eyes going all over everywhere.

"Yeah dad I am," Will said now calming down a bit.

"And you and Warren are dating," Steve once again repeated what his son just told him.

"Yeah dad we are," Will said not bothering to change his tone or speech pattern at all while his dad processed.

After a long moment of silence, "But this means no more Strongholds,"

"Dad I can always adopt," Will said trying calm his dad, he was being surprisingly okay and if Will could just get rid of the few remaining doubts his father had everything would be a lot better.

"But would they still be a Stronghold?" His dad asked timidly

"Well they wouldn't be genetically but…" Will said trailing off looking at his father almost sadly.

"No, I mean I get that, but if you get married then will you still have the last name Stronghold, and will your kids?" Steve said looking thoughtful

"I…I'm not really sure, but well deal with that when it comes to it, huh?" Will said smiling at his father and turning to go back to the dinning room.

"Will can you send Warren down here?" Steve asked going back to his pool.

"Dad, your not going to do that whole 'You hurt him, I hurt you thing are you'? Because I really don't want to be the girl in this whole scenario." Will moaned at his dad

"No Will, it's about his father…I can't really tell you, he might but it's just not my place." Steve said answering his sons question before he could even ask.

"Okay I'll tell him to come down," Will smiled and went upstairs to fetch his boyfriend.

Steve went over to his desk and pulled out a file that had **Sky Penitentiary **stamped across it. Setting it on the pool table and spreading out its contents he waited for Warren to come down. Finally when he did Steve grinned at him, surprising Warren and making him slightly wary.

"Warren…" Steve started turning fully to look at the boy that was dating his son.

"Before you start, I'm not going to hurt him, if anything it will be the other way around," Warren said crossing his arms totally misreading the reason he was there just as Will had.

"That's actually not what I wanted to talk to you about…as you know I visit your father every week to help him with his appeal, we found some evidence that your mother may have helped to set him up…" Steve said seriously

"Yeah, dad told me about that…he'd always suspected she had something to do with it, that's why he didn't want me living with her…but if she gets arrested…I don't have any family besides her so…" Warren said trying not to seem like he was fishing for an invitation.

"Well if this pans out then your dad will be put on parole and since he's the Battle heir he'll get the family money…" Steve clarified stuffing the papers back in the folder and placing it neatly in his desk drawer. "Now back to what you were talking about earlier, I know that you'd never intentionally hurt him, just like I never meant to have to arrest your dad, but it happened…so all I can say is that if you do hurt him, fix it and quickly as possible because me kicking your ass won't help him,"

"If I hurt him I'd let you kick my ass," Warren grinned as he and Steve headed back to the study, "In fact I hope you would kick my ass even if I did fix it,"

"You guys done?" Will asked as the came into the kitchen just as he was putting away the last dish from dinner.

"Yep, is it cool if I stay over still?" Warren asked not sure if that was expectable behavior now that he was dating Will.

"Of course it is," Josie smiled before Steve could either object or make a completely inappropriate joke.

"Well we'll see you in the morning…I can teach you how to make that Indian Bread Mrs. S," Warren smiled something that he seemed to be doing more today than in the last year.


	3. Breakfast at Josies

"So what did you and my dad talk about?" Will asked as they both got ready for bed, neither had ever slept on the floor before, but it was slightly different considering that they were dating now. "If that's even okay for me to ask."

"It's cool, he was just telling me that my dad might be getting out of prison soon," Warren said lightly pulling on a black tank that went well with his flame boxers, which surprisingly didn't look stupid on him like they would have on anyone else that tried to wear them.

At this Will froze slightly, but then continued pulling on flannel pajama pants, "Is that a good thing?"

"Well yeah I don't know why it wouldn't be, I want my dad out of prison, your dad wants my dad out of prison…in fact the only one that knows my dad that doesn't want him out of prison is probably my mom," Warren said light heartedly loving the look Will was wearing.

"Okay you've really got to explain that one for me, first of all I thought our dads were enemies, second of all your mom wants your dad in prison?" Will asked very confused,

"Yeah, are dads are actually friends and your dad only put my dad in jail because he had to, my mom most likely set him up and so hopefully she'll go to jail," Warren said sliding into the covers.

"Do you not like your mom?" Will asked confused but now kind of accepting that, that was just what was going to happen especially when dealing with Warren.

"Honestly I don't really know her, I mean I've lived with her since my dad got sent to prison but, she's never been there until my dad got sent to prison we were really close that was the only reason I snapped at you that day…and well the fact that everyone expected me to, you just reminded me of your dad and that reminded me of my dad because they were such good friends and my dad said that we'd grow up to be just as good of friends as they were…god when he finds out he'd going to laugh himself to death…that should lessen his sentence a little," Warren smirked thinking about fighting Will and how his dad would react when he did find out.

The Baron knew that Warren was gay because he'd always been gay. When he was five he saw a man and told his dad that he was pretty, so naturally the Baron had a long time to think about things and the next day made sure to sit Warren down and tell him that there was nothing wrong with liking guys no matter what anyone told him. Being a super hero had taught Baron that life could be short and so naturally even though he wasn't sure that Warren truly got what he was saying he had to tell him that. Being a superhero also taught the Baron that he had to do what ever was best for his son, and because of this he got Steve to arrest him, he couldn't live on the run with Warren and he knew that Steve would get him the best deal so he could see him and his son.

"So basically our dads are really good friends and your mom set your dad up so she could get his money…or something and now were dating…don't you just love our lives?" Will smiled as he snuggled deeply into Warren's chest.

"Yeah, I do," Warren said lightly before drifting off Will snuggling still more into him.

Will woke up first on Sunday and looked around his room trying desperately to remember what happened to him yesterday. He'd had a dream that him and Warren had gotten together but that couldn't have happened. Or at least that's what will thought until his eyes landed on Warren half naked in his bed.

"Morning," Warren mumbled into the sheets as he woke up to Will staring at him.

"Good morning," Will said smiling a huge smile. "So you remember the same thing I do?"

"Layla set us up, I love you, you love me, my dad might be getting out of jail?" Warren questioned looking up at Will

"Yep, exact same, so what do we want to do today?" Will said pulling Warren to sit up with him, hugging his chest.

"See everyone and gloat," Warren smiled down at Will.

"I think that can be arranged, but I'm not exactly sure what we can gloat to Zach and Magenta about though," Will smirked running his hands over Warrens visible ribs, being on fire burnt a lot of calories sometimes more than he could eat.

"The fact that they're not special…I mean come on gay lovers, that special, but just a regular hetero couple there are a lot of those you know," Warren smiled.

"Ah but they do go to Sky High that's pretty special," Will pointed out almost asking for cute couple banter.

"Yeah but we go to Sky High, were Heroes and gay lovers once again way more special, plus they've been together ever since Homecoming it took us your ex to get us together once again way more special and plus our dads are best friends I think that counts for something doesn't it?" Warren said conclusevly ending the argument.

"Yeah, I guess your right," Will said loving the way Warren really got into something.

"Well, of course, I'm always right." Warren said "psh"-ing his hair out of his face.

"So where do we want to meet them?" Will said going to put on some clothing.

"Um, I don't really know the only places that we ever hang out are at the school, the paper lantern, or your house, where do people hnag out?" Warren asked very unsure if that sounded stupid.

"Oh, I forgot how anti-social you are, well here's the thing normally I would say screw the mall since only 12 year olds hang out there but I need a new shirt that I saw online and we could get food, there's always the park, and then peoples houses, I'm sorry I don't get out much either, we've both spent the past year basically at my house," Will laughed putting on a Darth Vader T-shirt, which was an odd choice considering his normally red, white and blue, wardrobe.

"Darth Vader? Really, Will?" Warren asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh come on the guy that everyone thought had no soul but turned out to have just been in a really bad situation and made some bad choices, who does that remind you of?" Will asked with a playful pout.

"Are you calling me an egg head?" Warren asked feigning shock.

"No I'm calling you just evil enough to be sexy while still having a good hear on the inside," Will nodded as he forced Warren into some clothes he had left there and his mom had washed.

"Oh, well then thank you," Warren said bending down slightly to kiss Will.

"Your Welcome, now come downstairs my mom will most likely have breakfast waiting, plus now that Leyla's gone I can have bacon without feeling guilty again," Will cheered shoving Warren down the stairs.

"Ow, you're pushy in the mornings and frankly I'm starting to despise this whole super-strength thing right now," Warren said rubbing his shoulder that got knock into a wall while sitting down at the kitchen island.

"Trust me it can be quite handy, there has never been an un-opened jar of pickles in this house, plus the whole lifting the car to get the paper, plus Will just needs to get some bacon into his system then maybe he'll be a little nicer to the new boy," Josie smiled as Will came thundering down after the bruised Warren and ate half of the bacon in less than a minute.

"So what are you boys doing today?" Josie asked after giving Warren the other half of bacon, five waffles, half of the hashbrowns, and three scrambled eggs.

"Were going to the mall with everyone, Warrens never been," Will smirked at the slightly outraged look on Warrens face.

"That is not true I have to been to the mall,"

"Oh, right I forgot about the time I dragged you to the movies when we didn't even step into the mall just looked at it lovingly from afar while you dragged me into to see the bad action movie," Will mocked.

"You know what since I don't want to embarrass you in front of your mom I won't tell her what you did at said movie, now lets go," Warren said taking Wills hand and moving him towards the back yard.

(okay now lets just ignore the fact that there was no time in there anywhere to have called the gang because I don't want to interrupt the stories flow and that's just how its going to have to be okie?)

"So to the mall?" Will asked in his best fake hero voice.

"To the mall," Warren said shaking his head slightly.

A/N: Okay now this may be kind of short but I don't really want to write what needs to be assumed when the next chapter starts so if I get a review then I will update today. Oh and just so you know next chapter Warren gets introduced to 'Hot Topic'


	4. Black and leather clad destiny

A/N: I got a review!!! So I'm going to try and do what she wants.

Kalirah- Thank you so much, you're completely right I do need to check over my work and then have someone else before I post it, I'm just really lazy I guess. And I know that there hasn't been any drama yet, but I've wanted to have that sense of Utopia before I put on the heavy drama that will most likely be with the whole school thing then Warren's dad and mom fighting. About them getting together fast, they did get together fast but in my head there was much more to the story perhaps I'll write a prequel to this but they did work really hard to get together but I just wanted this to be a relationship story not a getting together story where it ends with them finally together, I thought about giving no explanation of how they got together but I think that I prefer it much better this way. Oh and this may seem weird but thank you for giving me my first semi-mean review, you were very nice in your criticism.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"It's hot," Warren complained as he and Will walked towards the mall.

"Says the pyro," Will grumbled back, tired as well of the short walk in the extremely hot sun.

"Hey, I'm fire, fire and sun are two very different types of hot thank you very much," Warren said in pretend indignation.

"You know, we should just be glad that I can fly because otherwise we would have been hot for a whole lot longer," Will said stepping up onto the curb.

"Amen. So what did you say you needed again?" Warren asked as he held open the door for Will, and Will shot him the just-because-we're-dating-does-not-make-me-a-girl look.

"The new shirt I saw," Will answered thanking God for air conditioning, "But we're meeting up with everyone at the food court."

"So is this where we hold hands and freak everyone besides Lalya out?" Warren said grinning like a mad man.

"Yes, this is where we hold hands and freak everyone out," Will said taking Warrens hand while simultaneously glaring at a 30 year old woman staring at them.

"Ah, much better, I was beginning to wonder if you didn't like me in the parking lot," Warren said, joking but still loving the feel that came with holding Wills hand, not just the physical feeling but also the knowledge that he was doing this in a very public place.

"You know you should be grateful for every bit you get," Will said not noticing the small rhyme.

"I know," Warren said in a tone that didn't convey kidding or the heavy seriousness that last night did, just a simple truth.

"There they are," Will said taking his free hand to point at their small group of friends.

"So what exactly is it about the mall that everyone loves so much?" Warrren said looking around at all the restaurants that were the complete opposite of what they advertised - the Chinese restaurant served nothing even close to Chinese, neither did the Mexican, Italian, or southern places.

"Horrible food, lots of tiny little kid gangs, and bad smells. What's not to love?" Will asked smiling at the disgusted look on Warren's face.

"What is the key word there," Warren said as they finally reached their friends table.

"Hey guys, how is everyone?" Will said sitting down and pulling Warren into a free chair next to him.

"Will! We're fine," Layla answered smiling at their entwined hands and the shocked faces of their friends.

"So do you guys want to go to Macy's? Because I found this shirt there that I really want," Will asked mainly to Layla who was the only one focusing on his words instead of his hand in Warren's.

"Yeah, I can get some new shoes," Layla said smiling dreamily trying to put on the whole stereotypical girl façade.

"Yeah, we know you'll head straight for the housewares, you bowl loving freak," Warren smiled as her glow-y face turned darker and began to glare at him.

"Hey at least I'm not going to follow Will around until you can finally get out of the store and move on to Hot Topic," Layla playfully shot back.

"What's Hot Topic?" Warren asked ignoring the "…following Will around" statement and starting to wonder if there was an actual place he would like in this god forsaken mall.

"_You've_ never been to Hot Topic?" Layla gaped at him, "Will, what have you been doing if not forcing him to realize his black and leather clad destiny that is Hot Topic?"

"I was too busy making out with him, well in the past day at least, but before then, I don't know. I had you and Warren to deal with. My limited brain space could only deal with that drama," Will defended.

"Okay, what'd going on here," Zach finally said, "I mean I wasn't going to say anything," at this everyone shot him a suspicious look, "but dudes you're holding hands,"

"Yep," Warren answered simply.

"What does that mean?" Zach asked stupidly,

"Well it means that Will and Warren are bumping groins obviously," Magenta said like she didn't just say something completely inappropriate and made Will's face look very scared and slightly turned on.

"Magenta!" Will gasped, shocked at what was said but not by who said it.

"What? Are you guys seriously going to tell me that you two haven't?" Magenta said looking skeptical.

"No, we haven't," Will asked still in slight shock.

"Hmm," Magenta said clearly not believing them.

"Well we haven't, and you can trust me to tell you if we have, can't you?" Warren asked slouching in his seat.

"I guess, it just seems that you have a really hot guy to fondle and you don't? It just doesn't make much sense is all."

"Well considering that we just got together last night is it really so hard to believe?" Warren asked now sending her a skeptical look, "After all when you and Zach got together you didn't "get together"that very night did you?"

"No," Magenta said instantly

"So, you see it's the exact same thing," Warren said taking Ethan's soda

"I guess…but it was a pretty hot idea," Magenta said dreamily

"I know, can you just picture it, that would be so sexy," Layla said going into her rare but very intense girly chatter mode.

"Absolutely! I mean with Warren's fire thing and Will's super strength…so hot," Magenta sighed. "Hey Warren?"

"No," Warren answered immediately knowing what she wanted.

"But come on it would be so cute and you'd get to kiss Will," Magenta prodded.

"Why so you can put it on youtube? I think not," Warren said glaring at her to get the picture into her head that he and Will were not going to make out for her to tape.

"You are so mean," Magenta said snuggling into Zach's side.

"Yeah whatever," Warren said wanting to snuggle into Will but deciding it wouldn't be a good idea to give them any more ammunition than they already had.

"So are we going to Macy's now?" Layla asked really wanting to see the new bowls.

"Yeah sure," Will said grabbing Warren's hand and heading toward the store.

---------------------------------------------

"So, what is this shirt you wanted so badly?" Warren asked as soon as he and Warren got into the men's department.

"Just let me find it," Will said searching the racks, "Ah, here it is,"

Will held up a black long sleeved tee with the words 'I like fire' on it and flames surrounding it.

"You are a weird human being do you know that?" Warren asked smirking at the shirt and the look on its holders face.

"Hey, it was either this or a team pyro shirt which I think would just be rude considering that would be voting for another hot pyro when I like mine just fine." Will said smirking as well

"We could just get you some flame tattoos you know." Warren said smirking evilly at the thought of Will having flame tattoos.

"You know I think that we should just take this weird control freak thing you have one step at a time okay?" Will said not liking the idea of the pain a tattoo would bring him at all.

"Fine, but you are so wearing that on Monday," Warren smirked

"Deal," Will said dragging Warren to the check out counter and out of the store to meet up with the rest of the gang in front of Hot Topic.

"Okay Warren you ready for the best store ever?" Magenta asked raising her eyebrows for effect.

"Yeah I think I'm perfectly ready," Warren said tired of all the hype, turned around and walked into the store. "Okay I've got to admit that this is pretty cool,"

"We told you you'd love it," Layla said from where she and Magenta were looking at mini skirts.

"So basically I could have spent at lot less time on the internet looking for band shirts, and much more time convincing you to make out with me if I had known about this store?" Warren asked looking at Will like 'why the hell didn't you show me this earlier?'

"Yep, damn! I knew I should have done this earlier," Will said, looking at buttons.

"You guys good?" an attendant asked them looking past his black hair.

"Yep I think so," Will said smiling,

"The pride stuff is back next to the black lights," he said before turning to go stock.

"Are we that obvious?" Will asked slightly astonished.

"Will, no offense or anything, but you are holding my hand," Warren said trying desperately to hold back laughter that was both from Will's mistake and the fact that they just got pointed to 'the pride stuff'. "So you want to check it out?"

"Hell yeah," Will said moving over to the recommended section, "I like this one,"

"'I like boys' interesting," Warren said nodding. "Okay, another reason to like this store. I actually know the music they play,"

"Yeah I really can't image you knowing the music they play at Target," Will said, shaking his head.

"Hey! I will have you know that I'm very proud to not know any of the music they play at Target, and the fact that the only time I go to Target is when you drag me," Warren said slightly indignant.

"Trust me I like it that you don't know any of the mainstream things, you're like my little walkin' talkin' punk dictionary," Will said giving Warren the puppy dog eyes.

"You better, because other wise how would I know what the hell everyone is talking about? I mean seriously, why would anyone else know who Brittney Spears is?" Warren said with shock and awe.

"I don't know, I don't know," Will said sadly shaking his head.

"Oh I'm getting this," Warren said holding up a black shirt with double rainbow males on it.

"You wear that on Monday and I'll wear the fire one," Will said nodding his head.

"Deal. Okay - you done?" Warren asked looking at Will not seeing Layla come up behind him and shove the black skulls print fedora on his head.

"Isn't he pretty Will?" Layla asked giggling coming around to stand beside Will and admire her handywork.

"Why yes he is, but I think only a small portion of that has to do with the hat," Will said looking very thoughtful.

"Well of course, but I think that it adds a little something don't you?" Layla said looking Warren over.

"Yes it does. Warren you have to buy that. Hell, I'll buy it for you, but you look seriously sexy," Will said, taking the hat and putting it in his pile.

"Hey! I am not a girl and it's not my birthday. No buying me things," Warren said trying to take the hat back.

"Nope, this is payback for holding the door open for me earlier," Will said. heading toward the check out. "Hello"

"Hey," The same guy who helped them earlier said back, "You guys find everything okay?"

"Do you ever get tired of saying that?" Warren asked setting his stuff down next to Wills.

"Every time I say it," He says with a sigh,

"But seriously - I do have to ask you. Are we that transparent?" Will asked the cashier (who I will name Gregg because I'm tired of saying "that guy")

"What do you mean?" Gregg asked looking slightly worried.

"Gay. Are we that gay that people can just automatically tell?" Warren finished for the embarrassed looking Will.

"Well, there was the whole holding hands thing, plus you guys are just so couple-y it was just kind of obvious. I'm sorry if I, like, offended you or anything. I just thought you'd want to know," Gregg said shrugging.

"No, it's cool. Its just I'm the first guy he's dated, so it's a little new to him," Warren said looking sympathetically over to the now really embarrassed Will.

"Ah, well trust me, you get used to it," Gregg nodded ringing up Warren while simultaneously stamping Will's card.

"Okay, we're going to quit talking about this now okay?" Will said looking very red.

"Okay ,okay. But seriously now, why didn't you show me this place before?" Warren asked

"I don't know. I guess I just never thought about it plus, I didn't really peg you for the kind of guy who has never been to Hot Topic before - you know?" Will said looking over the patches and stickers.

"You've never been here before?" Gregg asked slightly astonished,

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Warren asked getting frustrated

"Because even the preppy kids who are slightly scared of us have been here, then again I can kind of see that, you don't really seem like the kind of guy to hang around the mall all that much so I can see why you wouldn't have been here. But seriously you are entirely black and red you just seem like a lot of this stuff would have been bought here," Gregg said in an understanding voice.

"Well what can I say; I do a lot of internet shopping," Warren said with a smirk,

A/N: I've been working on this for days and even though I really didn't want it to end there, I want to get it updated and I think that it's a good place to end it, so please if you read this and don't despise me at least give me a one letter review just a little 'g' is all I'm asking for.


	5. Meet the slightly psychotic parent

A/N: Normally I would say I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but, I gave you guys fair warning didn't I? Plus I was looking at the Hairspray fics and noticed that not only was there very little slash but all of it but one was Link/Corny, which just bugged me so I decided to do a Link/Seaweed fic. So if any of you like Hairspray please read it I need the reviews.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"So do you want to stay for dinner?" Will asked shyly as he and Will set down in the backyard.

"Well actually I'm supposed to go with your dad to talk to my dad today," Warren said smiling down at the younger boy holding the bags.

"Oh, well then I guess…I'll see you?" Will asked hesitant about how this whole relationship thing was supposed to work, with Gwen she had been trying to get close to him so it was easy, with Layla she was just right next door, but with Warren…he wasn't exactly sure how this would work.

"Actually I was thinking that you might want to come, it is unfair that I've met your parents but you've never met my dad," Warren said now in full grin.

"Really?" Will asked eyes shining like a kids at Christmas,

"Only if you want to," Warren said taking Will's hand and leading him into the house.

"Of course I want to," Will said squeezing Warren's hand, "So are you staying over again?"

"Yeah, we have to get some of my stuff though," Warren said setting down the bags that Will was holding.

"Okay we can get it on the way back… so are we taking my dad or are we meeting him there?" Will asked looking for a note pad to leave his mom a note.

"I told him that we'd meet him there," Warren said tossing Will a sharpie.

"We, huh…so you've been planning this have you?" Will asked smirking at Warren's sneaking.

"Huh…have I?" Warren asked with pretend shock.

"Lets just go," Will laughed pushing the note onto one of the fridges many clips.

"Okay do you know how to get there?" Warren asked taking a hold of Will's waist.

"Yeah, remember the whole 'lets see where offenders go, because we all know that they always get caught' field trip?" Will asked as he pushed off into the sky.

"Oh yeah," Warren said smirking at his boyfriend's impression.

The flight to Sky Penitentiary was quite but in a companionable way. They landed, and went through security which included a power neutralization bracelet for both. When they finally got to the waiting room they saw Will's dad sitting there with a cosmo in his lap, while he was silently snoring.

"Hey Dad, find anything good?" Will asked as he sat down next to him and proceeded to flip through the magazine. "Oh…wow, Warren do you think that would really work?"

"With a lot of stretching," Warren answered turning the magazine to the side.

"Hey guys, I was just…" Steve started out rubbing his neck.

"Dad, come on were gay I don't think were actually going to bust you for reading a little Cosmo okay?" Will laughed, "Although, I think mom might be interested to know that you were reading this,"

"Will, um, you…I mean…ahh, just don't…" Steve stumbled trying to convince his son not to rat him out.

"Calm down Dad I was just joking, We should try that one, Warren," Will said tilting the magazine towards his boyfriend.

"Will," Steve said about to take the magazine from them.

"Calm down Dad, we were just looking at this Tandoori Chicken recipe," Will said shoving the magazine at his father, "You have the dirtiest mind I swear,"

"Yeah, Mr. S, everything has to lead to that doesn't it?" Warren shook his head almost comically.

"You know what it sounded like, don't even try and pin this on me," Steve started as he tossed the magazine on the table next to him.

"Visitors for Peace?" A guard asked looking like the monotony of his job was wearing on him.

Will, Warren, and Steve stood and followed the guard through the doors past more security and into a frighteningly white room that rivaled the detention room. In the room were four chairs and numerous video cameras, obviously monitored by security guards, but hopefully, or so Will thought, with no sound.

Just as the three sat a door on the opposite side of the room opened and in walked a man flanked on either side by security guards. The man in question was tall, with hair like Warrens only longer and with a stripe of deep royal blue instead of red. When the man lifted his head and shook the hair out of his face you could see the facial features that Warren inherited clearly. He had a happier face though, one which was used to smiling even despite his current situation.

"Warren," Benjamin Battle said after the guards had taken off his restraints and left the room, "It's been to long since you visited a whole week,"

Warren and his dad hugged for what seemed like a long time, then released as Warren sat back down in between Will and his father. "Sorry, stuff's been…hectic lately,"

"Ahh, so I'm assuming that this is Will?" Battle asked and after a nod from all in the room continued, "I'm glad to see that our predictions have come true you and Warren seem quite close from what he tells me,"

"Really, what has he told you?" Will asked smirking at Warren with a questioning look.

"Obviously not all that there is to be seen, Warren?" Ben ked looking in between his son and his new 'friend'

"Yes dad?" Warren asked cheekily,

"You want to tell me something?" Ben asked happy to play this game.

"No, not really," Warren replied sitting back into his chair.

"To bad, start talking now,"

"Fine, I guess I should formally introduce everyone huh? Will this is my dad, Dad this is my boyfriend Will," Warren said grudgingly

It took at least two minutes if not more for Warren's dad to stop laughing, but eventually he was calm enough to speak, "Really?"

"Yep," Warren sighed.

"That is just to funny, Steve you must have had a coronary when you heard this," Ben laughed wiping his eyes on his orange sleeve.

"I managed to keep the laughter at bay, if that's what you're asking," Steve said shaking his head at his long time friend.

"But come on its so funny, I mean after all our talk about how close our sons would be and how if only one of them was a girl we'd be able to plan their wedding and guess what we still can," Ben laughed shaking his head.

"Thanks dad that was great," Warren said shaking his head.

"Sorry, I had to, so really why haven't I heard about any of this before?" Ben asked slightly worried that him and his son were losing there normally close bond.

"Well we just got together on Friday night, its now Saturday night I think that, that was an exceptable time frame to tell you don't you?" Warren asked staring his dad in the eye.

"Yeah, but how come you didn't tell me you liked him before?" Ben asked not caring that said person was in the room and wondering the exact same thing.

"Well, I mean…he's a guy, I just assumed that…" Warren stammered and blushed a little, the first time Will had seen such a display.

"That I wouldn't want you to tell me who you liked just because they would be guys and you thought that I wouldn't understand, or I wouldn't want to hear about it?" Ben guessed looking straight at his son.

"Well, I mean I know that you're cool and everything but I didn't think that we'd be able to talk about guys," Warren said trying to explain his reservations.

"You think to much, Steve you have a nice ass," Ben said turning his head towards his long time friend.

"Why thank you," Steve replied nodding his head.

"See what I mean, not everything has to be such a big deal, I mean if you don't talk about guys with me then who are you supposed to talk about guys with? Your mom? I think we both know that, that's not a good idea." Ben said shaking his head at his son's reluctance to talk to him.

"Well obviously I knew that, but I just figured that I didn't really have to talk to anyone," Warren said starting to sink in his chair a little.

"I'm sorry but you've always got to talk to me, I know that not all fathers and sons have the relationship we do, but were close and that means that you don't get to hide things from me, okay?" Ben said in his best fathering voice.

"Okay," Warren said rolling his eyes a little just so he didn't look completely defenseless.

"Now, for the real problems, Ben your appeal is in a month, we've got most of our evidence, and with that they'll most likely bring in a mind reader to read Hanne, then well be able to see if we can get you on probation and hopefully get all charges dropped." Steve said getting into business tone.

"Okay but before we get all serious there's something that you all should know" Ben said hanging his head seriously.

A/N: Sorry guys but don't worry I've got a lot of the rest of the story set out already so you should get an update relatively soon.


	6. Enter drama and booze

"I divorced your mom when you were six, that's why she framed me, she only married me for the money so when I divorced her she set me up so that she'd be the executor of the Barron fortune, with you as the only viable heir," Ben said looking down at his feet.

"But that doesn't make any sense when I turned 18 I'd automatically get all the money, if she really wanted money all these years then why wasn't she nicer to me? Why didn't she suck up to me and try and get her way?" Warren asked very confused

"Because when a Battle turns 20 we have a ceremony that binds them and their future spouse, this includes a transfer of all the knowledge from father to son. The tradition started when the Battles ruled in Europe to pass down knowledge of other countries and wisdom. So even though I still would have been in prison the ceremony would have taken place and you would have received all the knowledge that I have including how she betrayed me and the reason we got divorced in the first place. Obviously she knew that you wouldn't want anything to do with her, so she's planning on having you killed," Ben finished quietly not daring to look at Warren.

"She's…she's trying…what?" Warren asked shocked from the information he'd just received, after all it's not everyday that you hear that your mom is trying to kill you, even if she was a royal bitch to you.

"Warren," Will whispered scooting closer to Warren wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "I think that we should probably finish this up another time, dad you can get all the details I'm taking Warren home, okay?"

"Yeah, you guys go ahead," Steve said standing up to hug his son and Warren looking into his eyes just to make sure he wasn't too bad.

"I'm sorry Warren but its coming up I just thought you ought to know, after all if she hears that I'm getting a retrial she might try sooner," Ben said whispering into his son's ear as he hugged him tightly, "I'm so sorry,"

"Its okay dad, I get it," Warren said hugging back the initial shock starting to wear off, "I love you dad,"

"I love you too, Warren," Ben said giving one last squeeze before letting his son go.

"It was nice to meet you," Will said shyly not exactly sure how he was supposed to end this particular conversation.

Instead of returning the sentiment Ben pulled Will in for a hug as well, "Take care of him," He whispered into Will's ear.

"I will…no matter what," Will said hugging back then pulling away and pulling Warren out the door.

As they got out of security, Will pulled on Warren's sleeve in silent query of how the other was. Warren looked up fixing his eyes on Will's letting everything come through in one intense stare, the hurt, the anger, the pain, even the relief that he finally knew, but mostly the astonishment that it didn't astonish him. Will pulled him into a deep hug bury his face in Warren's shoulder as the older boy pulled him tight sighing.

"Let's go pick up your stuff, okay?" Will whispered breathing softly on Warren's ear.

"Yeah, let's go," Warren whispered back into Will's jacket pulling him tighter.

Will set off in just that position, over Maxville. He flew over the city singing softly to Warren hoping to soften the blow of the knowledge of his mother's full betrayal. As they reached the neighborhood where Warren currently resided in, he slowed gently landing in Warren's backyard. He let go of Warren and looked up into the other teen's eyes just like his father had to see what Warren was thinking, seeing that it would work only slightly better for him than it did for his father he took his hand and began to walk towards the house.

"You know this is the first time I've ever been to your house," Will said in a low tone slightly afraid of the big house.

"Well with my mom this is one of the few times that I'm here," Warren smiled gently afraid as well but more of the feeling of the house than the size.

"I guess this means I get to see your bedroom huh?" Will grinned effectively pulling them out of the shocked and silent mood that they'd been in, that was before…

"Warren!" A voice shouted from the shadows that the veranda cast.

"Hi mom," Warren slightly cringed turning to face the woman who hired people to raise him.

"What are you doing home so late, you weren't here yesterday at all and you didn't even call Sophia," Hanne slightly slurred giving a clear indication that she was drunk.

"I didn't think you'd notice, not to mention that I did call Sophia, she probably just didn't tell you because she didn't think you'd care either, that's what you hire her for isn't it?" Warren asked adopting a cold tone, showing his disdain for the woman who hadn't spoken to him in three weeks but was upset that he didn't call.

"You can't talk to me like that, I'm your mother," Hanne said raging and attempting to hit Warren it was her mistake though as Will quickly grabbed her and shoved her softly, well for him, to the other side of the porch.

"Actually the fact that you couldn't remember my birthday with out Soph reminding you, the fact that you didn't know that I had broken my arm until three days after it happened, and the fact that you don't have a clue who I am, does give me the right to talk to you like that, mother," Warren shot at her while grabbing his boyfriend as close as possible.

"I've got things I have to do Warren, I can't be expected to coddle you all the time," Warren's mom said as she glared at Will.

"Like what? We're living off of dad's money, you don't have a job. Please inform what you do all day except for get loaded and fuck the guys that come crawling in and out of here?" Warren spat out at his mother

Looking like she'd been stung Hanne lashed out at the one thing she had left, "Who is this Warren? Huh, you seem awfully close to him. Maybe I should call his grandfather, I'm sure Navy Seal would love to hear that his grandson is with my son, would probably disinherit the entire family don't you think,"

"I don't think that really matters now, after all I'm the last Battle I've got more than enough money for everyone, what you don't seem to understand is that we've told everyone who matters, Will's parents, dad, our friends, in fact I think that the only person we haven't told is Sophia and I know she'll be cool considering I met her girlfriend a month ago." Warren fired back looking coolly at his mother who was now reaching for straws.

"You two can never get married…they won't even let you in the Battle ceremony, or did your father neglect to tell you about that?" Hanne shouted in a rage, stumbling off to do god knows what.

There was a moment of silence before, "Warren,"

"I know Will but I just really need to get out of here, let's get my stuff I can call Sophia for the rest of it later, okay?" Warren said wrapping an arm around Will, trying to comfort him that he was still at there he just wasn't going to talk about it until they got out of his house.

"Okay," Will smiled following Warren into his huge house.

They walked into the kitchen up the stairs, down the hallway, past another staircase, and finally stopped at the only door that was painted red. Warren opened the door and ushered them inside.

"Perfect," Will said looking around the room; it was exactly like he'd expected it to be. The walls were a deep blood red except for one wall that had a mural of a castle on it. The bed was on the ground and had a black cover on it. But what surprised Will was that he had an easel sitting in the middle of his room. "Wow,"

"What?" Warren asked turning around from where he was stuffing some clothes into an army duffle. "Oh yeah, the loner kid who wears black all the time paints, big surprise huh?"

"It is actually…I never knew, can I see?" Will asked pointing to the box that held Warrens latest works.

"Sure," Warren said a small smirk creeping onto his face as he turned to continue packing.

Will sat down on the floor next to the crate, he pulled out the first painting, it was of a forest, completely green and a panther sitting on the border as if protecting it. The second was a bright light, you could see a room because of the shadows but the picture was definitely of the light. The next was a castle, but this castle was made of books and there was a little boy you could see in the top left tower staring sadly out on the world. Then a painting of a purple lagoon, fog surrounded it making it mysterious and slightly apart from the world. He pulled out the second to last painting and saw a dragon, with green scales, purple fur, yellow spikes, orange fire, and very vivid red eyes. Finally when he pulled out the last painting he realized what the box was, it was a collection of Warrens friends, and Warren and him were the last painting, a swallow and a phoenix sat together almost as if hugging, the bright afternoon sun behind them.

"Warren," Will breathed, turning to face Warren. "This is…"

"Will I told you I was in love with you," Warren said smiling back, kneeling next to Will, and pulling him into the hug depicted in his painting. " That's what we are just birds,"

"Warren, god I love you, you know that?" Will smiled as he pulled away to look at Warren, "We are so taking these with us,"

"Only if you carry them," Warren smiled back lifting the younger to his feet.

"I think I can do that," Will smiled easily pulling the heavy crate under his arm. "You got everything?"

"Just one more thing," Warren said as he grabbed a leather photo album off his bedside table. "Lets go home,"

Will grinned at this and pulled Warren down the stairs into the kitchen out the door and flew them home.


	7. The phoenix and the swallow

A/N: Ah see this is how it works one person reviews and you guys get anew chapter, see I'm pretty easy I'm not even make like 10 of you review because frankly I read the hits, 78 of you read the last chapter which means that you had to of liked it enough to read up until that point but not enough to review, it makes me sad but Chishio Ame and her review made me happy so that's what you guys get…happy.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Home sweet home," Will whispered to Warren as he set down with the crate still tucked under his arm.

"No place like…" Warren taunted slinging his duffle over his shoulder and walking into the house.

"Where the heart is," Will shot back happy that Warren was up to playing games after what had just happened, but then again Warren had what most people would call emotional ADD he couldn't stay mad or sad for any length of time, most of the time it was just a practiced façade of indifference.

"Um…Where you hang your hat?" Warren said hopping Will would count it.

"Yeah I got nothing," Will said trudging up stairs after Warren smiling.

"Does that mean I win?" Warren asked turning back towards Will once he reached the top. "Do you accept defeat?"

"Never, I'm just pausing the game," Will said crankily opening his door.

"Ah, so is your mom home?" Warren asked lying down on the bed.

"No why?" Will asked concerned.

Warren shot up from his lazy position grabbed a hold of Will and pulled him down on top of him. He smiled softly up at the boy in a way that he only did when they were alone. Warren ran his hand up Wills cheek and into his hair holding him there, not kissing but there lips softly touched. He sighed and kissed Wills forehead holding him as close a physically possible. That's how Will knew that while Warren was okay, his situation wasn't. He wanted to make everything okay for Warren but short of going back in time and stopping his mom from betraying him he doubted that would ever happen.

Will flipped them so he was lying next to Warren instead of on top of him and slid his arms gently around Warren intertwining their legs and looked at Warren trying to make him out, if not to hopefully find out his secrets than at least to memorize his face. He had dreamed about him but his face was never as beautiful as it was in real life, his hair didn't hang just right as it seemed to now, he didn't have that special glow that once again only happened when they were alone, but most of all he never had that complete look on contentment that he did when Will and him were in bed and he finally felt like he was as fearless as everyone believed.

Warren sighed again nuzzling into Will's shoulder hoping to soak up some of the strength and courage that Will seemed to ooze. They both laid like that for the longest time just nuzzling and rubbing, and comforting. They didn't stop when they heard the front door open downstairs or when they heard the Commander announce he was home. None of it mattered none of it could replace what they had right now. That's the reason that when they heard the door softly opening they both almost as if they were mentally linked closed there eyes a pretended to sleep. The Commander softly backed out of the room, shaking his head at the pretending they all did, Will and Warren pretending to be asleep and his pretending not to notice they were pretending.

"I love you," Will whispered into Warren's hair.

Warren looked up into Will's eyes and tucked his hair behind his ear, "I love you too,"

"How did everything get to be like this?" Will asked then continued when Warren gave him a questioning look, "I just mean that yesterday night we were both in the Paper Lantern waiting for Layla to show and now were here saying 'I love you'. It just seems like everything happened so fast and yet it was all way over due. Isn't it great?"

"Everything is just so…I don't know how to describe it, but even with my mom it just seems that everything is perfect. This is how things should be just me and you laying in bed after a day with our friends and visiting my dad. Even with all the circumstance this is all I want, just this." Warren said staring straight into Will's eyes.

"I know just what you mean," Will said leaning back into Warren's arms.

They lied like that for a long time until Warren pulled back a little but only enough to lean over Will and the edge of the bed to fish through his duffle. He finally found what he was looking for and slid over to his now almost permanent side of the bed and handed Will the leather photo album that he'd rescued from his house earlier that night.


	8. Scrubadubdub and the lost sock

Will looked up softly at Warren almost questioning the thing that Warren wanted him to do, but still Warren nodded and Will dove into the album. He pulled back the leather strap holding the album shut and flipped to the first page. There was a little baby centered on the page and right away Will could tell that it was Warren. The already black hair and those deep brown eyes were a clear indication of just who it was. On the next page there were pictures of the same baby and a younger version of Warren's dad, they looked so happy playing with blocks and trucks. As Will kept flipping he saw Warren's life progress, from a smiling little baby, to a sulking toddler who smiled when he knew a camera was around, to a happy kindergartner, then a mischievous grade schooler, all the way up to a picture of him and his father at a park cooking, Warren lighting the stove, but then things drastically changed.

He didn't smile in his fifth grade picture, when someone (Will guessed it was Sophia) took pictures of Warren at his birthday he just glared at the camera and sulked in others. From then on the years took less time to flip through, pictures only taken on special occasions, which was of course until Warren got into his second freshman year. That was when pictures of homecoming and parties started coming in by the dozen. Pictures of the gang and pictures of him and Sophia filled pages and pages. Will saw that Warren didn't grin like he used to when he was younger but he started smirking instead of his usual grimace. All of this Will could have guessed but the last pages truly shocked him. The last page was all just photos of him and Warren those rare pictures that probably wouldn't become so rare anymore.

The first one was of Will's first birthday with all of the gang it was after homecoming so Warren was a prominent feature. The picture depicted Will blowing out the candles and Warren leaning over his shoulder helping their lips almost touching, both smiling manically. The next was Christmas the same year, Will and Warren were out in the snow and Warren had just thrown Will down to the ground despite his super strength, they were laying out in the snow looking up into the sky and smiling softly whispering to each other, that's when Will remembered being fully aware of his feelings for Warren, wanting what he thought he couldn't have.

Then he saw the picture of the moment that almost made him change his mind, world championships of team save the citizen, he, Warren, and some other heroes were on the team and they had just won and were cheering like maniacs. That's when Warren forgot that he was hopelessly in love with Will and decided to hug him. The picture showed the hug, and Wills shocked yet obviously pleased face. The final picture on the page and in the album was of Warren's birthday, somehow the gang had found out about what happened 16 years prior on May 29 and decided to throw him a party, this time the picture was of Warren lighting his own cake and extinguishing the flames with his recent development in his powers (being able to control the fire not just make it with his hands) Will was at his side looking almost like a silly little school girl at Warren.

"Thank you," Will whispered softly to Warren shutting the book and nuzzling into his shoulder.

"It's not a problem," Warren said taking the album and setting it on the bedside table wrapping his arms around the boy while simultaneously pulling them both under the sheets.

They woke up the next morning feeling much better about everything and just generally happy. You could almost feel that today wasn't going to be as emotionally charged as it was yesterday most likely it was going to be a movie marathon and pizza kind of day. And frankly that was the kind of day that Will and Warren were looking for, because after there revolutionary Friday night and there Saturday full of discovery they were just looking forward to having a nice quiet Sunday.

"Hey," Warren said running the tips of his fingers down Will's profile.

"Hey," Will mumbled back turning his face into the pillow and back to look into his boyfriend's eyes.

"What do you want to do today?" Warren asked running his fingers over Will's throat, shoulder and onto his arm.

"Um, watch a movie, maybe invite Layla over," Will said leaning into Warren's touch.

"Sounds good, I've got to work for a couple of hours around four but I'll be back for dinner, you should have Layla over then," Warren suggested tracing Will's palms and taking a hold of his hand.

"That does sound good, I should talk to her," Will said squeezing Warren's hand bringing it up to look at their hands intertwined.

"Girl talk?" Warren joked raising his eyebrows.

"Jerk," Will said as he grinned and punched Warren in the shoulder.

"Sorry," Warren said and leaned forward to kiss Will deep but quick.

Will breathed in deeply trying to rid the fire that was clouding his mind, "You know that won't always work,"

"Well I'd better use it while it still does don't you think?" Warren joked grabbing Will's arms and kissing him again.

"Just make sure you don't waste it," Will grinned as rolled off the bed walking to his closet.

"What are you doing?" Warren asked sitting up but staying in bed.

"Putting your stuff up, have you never noticed how clean my room is all the time that isn't my mom you know," Will said shaking his head and digging through the duffle to put up Warren's stuff.

"Well, at least someone will do it, you know I'm not going to," Warren said lying back down.

"Oh no you don't, you've got to get dressed." Will said throwing random articles of clothing at him.

"What? Why, I thought we were just going to stay in," Warren moaned

"Well we have to go get the food, the movies and a new blanket because my old one is tattered." Will said starting to throw his own clothes onto the bed. "I'm going to take a shower,"

Warren just raised his eyebrows at Will's retreating back and started picking out his clothes, then looking into Will's closet got a wicked idea. He quickly threw the clothes that Will had picked out into the closet and threw some of his own onto the bed. Then he went to Will's closet and melted the lock making sure that he could melt it back off, and not to hurt anything else, but still strong enough that Will couldn't just pull it off.

Ten minutes later Will walked out of the shower, with just a towel around his waist, and kissed Warren as he went to take a shower himself, in an almost disgusting couple-y display. Will quickly dried his hair and searched on his bed for the clothes he had set out, but all he could find was Warren's, so thinking nothing of it he walked to the closet and tried to open it, finding that it was stuck he looked at the lock and groaned. Trying to force the door open he started laughing. Of course Warren would lock him out of his clothes, and probably make him grovel to get to them.

So getting an evil idea himself, Will sat down the bed just barely draping the towel over himself, so that everything but that one little spot was visible. Will waited until Warren stepped out of the steaming bathroom with an identical towel. At first Warren stopped dead to see the position that his very muscle-y boyfriend was in, but quickly regained his composure. He smiled and walked right up to Will leaning over him, seemingly about to kiss him when he suddenly pulled back with his clothes in hand and quickly put them on.

"So let me guess you're not going to give me my clothes back," Will sighed laying back on his bed.

"Nope, don't worry you'll look good in black," Warren smirked as he pulled a red thermal over his head.

"Fine but someday I'm going to lock you out of your clothes and make you wear all blue," Will said pulling on some very lose jeans and sticking his tongue out at Warren.

"You plan on using that?" Warren asked raising his eyebrows as he laced up his doc martens.

"Not after you locked me out of my closet," Will pouted pulling his tongue back in.


End file.
